New to Ponyville
by Horseshoe Mcstraw
Summary: Horseshoe Mcstraw (aka my oc ) is new to Ponyville and hopes he well find love and a good life but he has a lot to get over before he can move on forreal(( plz post a review and tell me if it is worth more of the story and lat me know wht you would like to see form this ))
1. Chapter 1

The sun was high in the sky as I worked my way to Ponyville. I stopped just shy of town and looked back remembering the past and why I was now looking for a new begins in Ponyville. I shock my head as my old beaten ball cap fell off my head my hair long and with the blackness of night it fell and covered my shoulders I bent down and picked up my old ball cap and tucked my hair back into the cap and walked in to town and looked around I seen all the smiling faces and kind people talk and have a good day then out of nowhere a woman with pink hair jumped and around and spoke to me. Hello there what is your name " the woman with pink hair asked I responded " I am Horseshoe Mcstraw but people call me Straw " she smiled and before I could ask her name she had beaten be to it " Well I am Pinkie Pie welcome to Ponyville " I bowed to her and thanked her for welcoming me to her town ". She took my hand and kind of drug me to her friends and made sure that they were look at me when she told me there name and mine to them " This is Horseshoe Mcstraw everyone but he goes by Straw " a few of them smiled the others giggled at my name " Well she turned to me This is Rainbow Dash , Twilight Sparkle , Fluttershy , Rarity , And Applejack " Pinkie Pie then giggled and turned to me . My eyes stuck on Applejack her beautiful golden hair and farmers tan " Hello Ma'am " I bow and my ball cap fell again as my hair fell form it there view on my kinda changed as I pick my cap up and put it back on it looked up to she there shocked faces at the color of my hair " I am sorry I have been on the road a while " I was ready to be judged and looked down on like I was in my home town I herd one of them speak " Wow your hair is beautiful " it made my blush a bite . " Why thank you " I said with out looking . " So where could I stay in this town if you ladies don't have a problem with that do yall " I looked up at there eyes and saw Applejacks eyes and felt my hart skip a beat as they replied "No stay here as long as you want to " . Pinkie Pie and the others lead me to the inn it had been a long walk and even more so for my body I paid for the room and fell to the bed think of this new place I well call home and the woman who drove my heart crazy .


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun arose over the trees in to the sky the next day so did I. I was going to find a job today even if it killed me. I walk to every shop and business there was in Ponyville in search of a job but everyone told me there was no opens or they didn't need help . I left out of town for a walk to clear my head and happened apron a place name Apple acres . There in between the threes I saw Applejack her hair flew around and up and down as she ran back and forth between trees I thought in my head she must be tired doing all this by her self . My heart skipped and jumped around in my chest she her beauty I tried to ask Applejack if she needed help but my legs felt weak I got them to slow move looking girls as I shyly walk to her " Hello Miss Applejack how may I help today " she stopped and took a breath " Well I could use some help with get the apples out of the trees some of them I am too short to reach " she pointed up at the apples at the top of the tree . I looked up before even thinking I replied " I got this Miss Applejack " I jumped and grabbed one but barely she giggled she spoke " So where you form Horseshoe " I responded " Please call me Straw its my nickname if you will and my family came form the badlands and I grew up always on the road and by my self " I smiled to Applejack and saw her half smile frown she was do to my sad story I hugged her lightly and spoke softly to her " Its fine I am grown and what has happen has made me strong " she hugged me softly my heart skipped a beat and sped up I herd her speak in a soft and cute southern tone " But how are you not crying it must have hurt you a lot " I wiped the tears form her eyes . " It did hurt when I was younger it hurt a lot but I have made that hurt my power I am stronger then a lot of people because of what I have went through . Its made a man out of me. I am sorry you feel bad for me Miss Applejack I well get back to work now " I let go of our hug and started to pick more apples . She spoke and it kind of caught me off guard " Umm so do you like to motel your staying in " I looked down to her eyes " Not really it carped an smells bad but it well do for now " she looked to the ground and kick the dirt turning it to dust " We have an old barn loft you can stay in if my family don't mind " I smiled and shook my head " So that means I have to work for you for my room and food right Miss Applejack " I smiled and giggled a bit it made me happy to work for her " Yes and you well have to do what ever I tell you" she looked up to me as I was looking down on her " Applejack has anyone ever told you, you are beautiful " it sent her face it to a ball of red hot embarrassing color she looked up at me and I was blushing my self " What makes you say that " she asked me . I looked to her and spoke " It was only the truth " I climbed down " May I see the room you were talking about ".


	3. Chapter 3

(( I would like to think all my readers and hope you all well like the rest of the story and storyline tell me if you all want something to change or anything that well help me be better ))

As I followed Applejack to loft that she spoke of it my heart raced , jumped and skipped about I couldn't keep my head form spinning her beauty was like a fire and my heart the ice it melted away. When she spoke it sounded as if an angle was speaking to me . We had reached the loft and I began to ask " So Miss Applejack how much will it cost me to live here if I may ask" She smiled and turn to me and moved closer me looking down in to her eyes her looking up to mine " Its is hard work here on the farm . It takes straight and will to work here so have both " She lent to her tip toes and lightly kiss my cheek . It sent me in to a red ball of fire and embarrassment and smiles " I can do anything you ask of me Ma'am " She truant and lifted me there . My mind spun and flipped the only thing I could think of was Applejacks kiss the warmth and softness of her lips on my cheek . I returned to my motel to get my clothes and stuff because I was hoping it be my last night here my heart flutter and danced in my chest . Her kiss keep me form sleeping almost all night I wished for it to be true her love and mine but I knew it would be like the rest of my life it would just walk away. My heart and brain now fight to see witch one would win if I should try or just give up like I have in the past I would know all the answers come tomorrow I laid back and try to sleep . I awoke early the next morning to see what her family had said I rushed to the farm to see Apple jack at the gate her face was hard to read as if she had did the same thing I did last night she smiled and looked up to see me coming and spoke " They said its fine we needed help anyway " She smiled and hugged me tightly I replied to her "That's great " I almost yelled to her . She looked serious and whispered in my ear "Places don't make me regret this " She kiss my cheek and then turned to the farm " Lets get to work " I fell right be hide her following her to the trees to help her. " So Miss Applejack what are we doing today " I smiled and waited for her to answer.


End file.
